et s'il n'était pas celui qu'on croit
by misskitsune93
Summary: Hermione pour sauver Harry retourne dans le passé pour tuer Tom Riddle afin d'éviter qu'il devienne Lord Voldemort. mais cela va s'avérer ne pas être si facile que ça ,surtout quand les sentiment s'en mêlent. TRHG
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **Hermione , pour sauver Harry , retourne dans le passé pour tuer Tom Riddle afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Mais cela va s'avérer être pas si facile que ça surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. TR/HG

**Disclaimer : **Tom Riddle ne m'appartiens pas ( dommage) ? Il n'y a que le déroulement de l'histoire qui soit à moi et certains prénoms des personnages.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione courait dans la forêt en pleurant , elle s'arrêta près d'une petite rivière.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Non c'est pas vrai , il n'a pas pu mourir ! Je suis en pleins cauchemars c'est tout ! Je vais me réveiller ! pensa la jeune fille désespérée.

La jeune fille qui était âgée de 17ans maintenant entendit un bruit derrière elle , elle se retourna et vit Firenze.

-Bonsoir jeune fille. Dit le centaure calmement.

-Firenze ! Aidez moi ! Je vous en pris ! Harry il s'est fait tuer pas Voldemort ! s'écria Hermione en larme

-Oui ,je le sais. Les étoiles l'ont prédit. Dit le centaure toujours aussi calme

-Que puis je faire sans lui ? sanglota la jeune fille

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour toi . dit tristement Firenze

-Il doit bien avoir un moyen de faire revenir Harry . dit Hermione désemparée

-Le faire revenir est impossible ,on ne peut jouer avec la vie et la mort. Cependant tu peux changer le cour des choses. Retournes dans le passé, les années où Riddle était encore étudiant à Poudlard et tue-le . dit Firenze

-Mais comment ? Le retourneur de temps permet de revenir quelques heures auparavant , pas des années ! s'exclama la brunette

Firenze enleva un collier qui était autour de son cou , pour tout pendentif il y avait un anneau argenté. Le centaure le mit autour du cou de la jeune fille.

-Cet anneau te permettra de retourner dans le passé mais pas de revenir dans le temps présent. Pour le faire fonctionner il te suffit de réciter la formule inscrite à l'intérieure. Dit le centaure

La Griffondor regarda l'anneau et récita la formule. Une lumière l'enveloppa et elle disparue. Quelques minutes après Hermione atterrie dans la forêt interdite , elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne.

-Firenze ? Firenze ? Où êtes vous ? demanda la jeune fille

Elle marcha et sortie de la forêt , elle ne vit aucune trace de bataille et supposa donc que la formule avait fonctionnée. Elle entra dans le hall avec la ferme attention de voir Dumbledore et de lui expliquer la situation. Etant dans ses réflexions elle erra dans les couloirs sans faire réellement attention . Elle sortie de ses pensées quand un jeune home l'interpella.

-Hey toi ! Que fais tu ici ? Tu n'est pas de Poudlard ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! dit le garçon qui devait avoir à peu prés le même âge qu'elle.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Qui es tu ? Que fais tu ici ? questionna le jeune homme en s'impatientant

Hermione regarda en détail le jeune homme et vit qu'il avait fièrement accroché l'insigne de préfet en chef sur sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Hermione se rappela alors la description que Harry lui avait de Riddle lorsqu'en deuxième année l l'avait rencontré dans la chambre des secrets. Elle en conclut qu'elle avait réellement remonté le temps de cinquante ans et que la personne en face d'elle était le futur Lord Voldemort.

-Je…Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Peux tu m'emmener à lui s'il te plaît. Dit Hemione avec un ton faussement aimable.

Riddle accepta à contre cœur , il l'emmena devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose et frappa à la porte . Ils attendirent que le vieil homme ouvre.

-Que se passe t'il monsieur Riddle ?demanda le professeur de métamorphose

-Une jeune fille étrangère à Poudlard désire vous voir professeur. répondit Riddle nonchalamment en montrant Hermione du doigt.

-Bon jeune fille entrez dans mon bureau. Tom attendez là je vous pris. Dit Dumbledore

Hermione acquiesça et rentra dans le bureau du directeur des Rouges et Or . Hermione expliqua au vieil homme son histoire , celui-ci l'écouta très attentivement.

-Miss cela serait préférable que vous changiez de nom et prénom. dit le professeur

-Heu.. Reita Nakashima. Dit Hermione très vite. C'est le nom que j'avais quand j'étais enfant.

-Comment cela ?demanda le professeur intrigué

Hermione lui expliqua qu'étant enfant elle avait été abandonnée au Japon et qu'une famille , les Nakashima , l'ont adoptée et rebaptisée Reita Nakashima. A ses onze ans ses parents biologique sont revenu la chercher et lui ont redonner son prénom d'origine.

Le professeur , après le récit de la jeune fille , lui dit qu'elle serait répartie le lendemain soir , pour le moment elle allait avoir une chambre provisoire , des affaires etc… Dumbledore griffonna un mot , il lui remit le morceau de parchemin en lui disant de le remettre à Riddle , il devrait l'emmener dans sa « chambre ». La jeune fille acquiesça et sortie. Elle donna à Riddle le mot du professeur. Riddle après lecture soupira et murmura un léger « suis moi » .Hermione le suivit sans dire mot jusqu'à ce que Riddle lui adresse la parole.

-Alors qui est tu ? Tu ne m'avais pas répondu tout à l'heure. Dit Tom

-Reita Nakashima. Répondit elle

-C'est de quelle origine ? demanda Riddle étonné

-Japonais. Répondit Hermione /Reita

-Tu es japonaise ? Pourtant tu ne ressemble pas à une asiatique. Demanda Tom septique

-Je me suis fais abandonnée à la naissance au Japon par mes parents et les Nakashima m'ont tout simplement adoptée. Expliqua Hermione

-Je vois. Dit Riddle

Tom s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une jeune elfe qui tenait des lys dans ses mains. Riddle dit le mot de passe et annonça à Hermione que c'était sa chambre provisoire.

-Les elfes de maisons sont à ton service Nakashima et Dumbledore te donnera des vêtements et tes livres de cours. Dit Riddle d'un air suffisant

-Merci au revoir Riddle. Dit Hermione

Hermione entra dans la chambre , elle était simple , de couleur bleue avec unlit à baldaquin , un bureau près d'une fenêtre qui se située en face de la porte d'entrée. Elle vit une porte à côté d'une grande armoire , elle l'ouvrit et entra dan une grande salle de bain , toute faite en marbre avec une baignoire qui avait la grandeur d'une grande piscine , les murs étaient blanc crème se qui rendait la pièce très lumineuse. En face de la porte il y avait deux lavabo en marbres blanc et un immenses miroir.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione émerveillée par la beauté de la pièce.

Sur le côté il y avait un petit meuble , simple de couleur blanc crème tout comme la pièce , sur lequel était posé des affaire de rechanges , pour le soir, une simple chemise de nuit où été brodée l'insigne de Poudlard , qu 'elle raccourcie avec sa baguette pour en faire une nuisette., il y avait aussi pour le lendemain une robe de sorcier toute simple .

Hermione se déshabilla et pris un bain , elle s'amusa à sentir tout les parfum et opta finalement pour un bain à la noix de coco. Une fois sortie du bain elle enfila la nuisette et alla se coucher.

Elle s'endormie en pensant à comment elle allait faire pour séduire et ensuite tuer le futur Lord Voldemort.

De son côté , Tom Riddle, après avoir accompagné la nouvelle à sa chambre provisoire , continua sa ronde puis retourna à la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Te revoilà Tom ! dit un jeune homme blond en regardant Tom

-Oui Melvin , me revoilà. Répondit Tom nonchalamment

-Tu as l'air contrarié mon chou. Dit une jeune fille qui avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs

-Oui, alors s'il te plaît Sandy ne me colles pas ! dit Tom froidement

-Bon je vais me coucher . A demain vous deux. Au faite Victor est déjà e train de dormir si tu veux le savoir. dit Sandy en montant les escalier qui menaient à son dortoir

-Alors que se passe t'il ? demanda Melvin

-C'est juste une nouvelle , elle m'intrigue. Répondit Tom dans les nuages

-Une nouvelle ? demanda le blond étonné

-Oui il y a une nouvelle. Elle sera répartie demain soir. Répondit Riddle

-Je vois . Et elle est mignonne ? demanda Melvin intéressé

-Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse Malfoy ? demanda le futur Lord Noir exaspéré

-Oui ! Alors elle est comment ? demanda Malfoy impatient

-Plutôt pas mal . répondit Tom le regard dans le vide

-Bon on va se coucher ? proposa le blond

-Ouais , on y va. Dit Tom en baillant

**L**e lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla sur les coups de dix heures , elle s'habilla , en oubliant pas de changer la tenue, puis vis des livres de cours , des plumes et des parchemins posés sur sa table de chevet. Elle aperçu aussi , posé sur son bureau, un plateau sur lequel il y avait son petit déjeuner. Une fois terminer elle décida de faire un tour dans le parc , elle s'assit prés du grand chêne près du lac , sortie un livre et commença à lire. Sur les coups de midi elle se rendit aux cuisines , demanda un repas et repartie dans sa « chambre ».

Elle fit apparaître un carton à dessin et un crayon de papier , un elfe de maison arriva et lui donna son plateau-repas. Elle mangea assez vite puis partie en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle trouva un coin tranquille et s'y installa. Elle pris une feuille dans son carton à dessin et se mis à dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'après midi passa à une allure stupéfiante et vint le moment de la répartition. Elle se tenait derrière les portes de la grande salle , attendant que le directeur Dippet lui dise d'entrée.

-Mes chers élèves , aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève qui nous vient d'une école de sorcellerie du Japon. Miss Nakashima. Dit le professeur Dippet

En entendant son nom , Hermione rentra dans la grande salle , elle avança à travers les allées et vit les élèves qui la regardaient , certains garçons la sifflèrent. Elle arriva devant le tabouret et s'assit , Dumbledore posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Je vois que tu es dotée d'une grande intelligence et de courage , ce qui pourrait t'envoyer à Griffondor. Cependant je vois aussi une très grande soif d'apprendre t un désir de vengeance plus fort que tout ce qui pourrait t'envoyer à Serpentard. Fit le choixpeau dans la tête d'Hermione.

-Ce sera Serpentard ,sans hésité !s'écria le choixpeau

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpents. Elle vit que l'accueil était glacial. Un jeune brun aux yeux violets l'interpella.

-Hey toi la nouvelle ! Tu peux te mettre là si tu veux ! dit le garçon

-Merci. Dit la brunette

Elle s'assit entre un garçon blond et une jeune fille aux cheveux long et aux yeux noirs. Elle regarda le garçon qui l'avait interpellée , qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et vit qu'à sa gauche se trouvait Riddle.

-Tu t'appelle comment ? demanda le blond en regardant Hermione

-Heu Reita Nakashima et toi ? dit Granger

-Melvin Malfoy . répondit le jeune blond

-Un Malfoy ! C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Drago le même visage sauf que ses cheveux sont plus longs . pensa Hermione

-Et voici Sandy Black , Victor Zabini et Tom Riddle. Dit Malfoy

-Enchanté. Dit Hermione en baissant la tête

Pendant le repas elle discuta beaucoup avec Victor Zabini , Melvin Malfoy et Sandy Black. Elle remarqua que Tom écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'elle disait. Ils allèrent aux dortoirs des Serpentards , Sandy lui montra un lit , Hermione se mit en pyjama et se coucha.

Le lendemain serait sa première journée chez les Serpentards.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Laissez moi des reviewwwwwwwwwww svppppppppppppp **

**Bisous à bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé : **Hermione pour sauver Harry , retourne dans le passé pour tuer Tom Riddle fin d'éviter que celui-ci ne devienne Lord Voldemort , mais cela va s'avérer être pas si facile que ça surtout quand les sentiment s'e mêlent. TR/ HG.

**Disclaimer : **Tom Riddle ne m'appartiens pas ( dommage) il n'y a que le déroulement de l'histoire et certain nom de personnages qui sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**H.J.H :** merci pour le review , voilà la suite . bisous

**Karine.snake : **Je suis super contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Voici la suite, j'espère que je t'ais pas trop fait attendre. Bisous dai suki !

**Le saut de l'ange : **contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu appréciera la suite. Bisous

**Miss Bady : **voilà la suite et un gros merci pour le review. Bisous

**Bulleuh :** contente que tu sois venue lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaise. Bisous JTD fort miss.

**Nahilliam :** merci pour le review. Voilà la suite. Bisous

**EKKL :** voilà la suite ! je suis contente que tu kiff les Tom/Mione

**Ange des enfers : **j'espère que ru aimeras autant ce chapitre que le précèdent. Bisous

**miniblonde07 :** merci pour le reviews . bisous

**Konomu-imouto : **ton reviews m'a fait très plaisir . voilà la suite , j'espère que ça te plaira. bisous

**Licious : **merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaises. Voilà la suite en espérant de ne pas avoir été trop longue. Bisous

**Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, pris une bonne douche et se prépara sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et vit Riddle assis sur le canapé en cuir noir en face de la cheminée. Hermione remarqua qu'il était dans ses pensées , elle se dirigea vers la sortie pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée cependant le descendant de Serpentard l'interpella.

-Tu es bien matinale Nakashima. Dit Riddle en continuant de fixer la cheminée

-Oui , dis moi Riddle tu es préfet en chef n'est ce pas ? Demanda Granger

-C'est exact , pourquoi ? dit Tom avec froideur en se tournant face à la jeune fille.

-Tu n'aurais pas mon emploie du temps par hasard ? demanda t-elle en le fixant à son tour.

-Si , il est sur la table là-bas. Dit il en pointant du doigt une table qui se trouvai au fond de la salle commune.

Elle prit son emploi du temps , remercia furtivement le jeune homme puis sortie. Riddle décida de la suivre.

-Reita attends ! dit Riddle froidement

Hermione se retourna en entendant Riddle l'interpeller.

-Tu vas à la grand salle Nakashima ? demanda Tom

-Oui. Répondit elle en commençant à marcher.

Le trajet se fut en silence mais Hermione était agacée de la présence de Riddle.

-_Pourquoi faut il que ce monstre me suive ! Que me veut il ?_ pensa la brunette

Arrivé à la grande salle , à peine eurent ils le temps de s'installer qu'un bombe à la chevelure noire sauta au cou du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu as bien dormis mon chou ? demanda Sandy Black en se collant au jeune homme

-Sandy arrête ça veux tu ! ordonna Tom agacé

Sandy s'assit et salua Hermione , peu de temps après Victor Zabini et Melvin Malefoy arrivèrent. Victor s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Malefoy fit de même.

-Génial ! On commence avec Slughorn ! dit Melvin en soupirant

-Il est si terrible que ça ? demanda Hermione en feignant de ne pas savoir. En réalité elle se rappelée très bien de ce professeur qu'elle avait eu l'année précédente et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment portée dans son cœur.

-Il est malade ce type ! Je t'assure , de toute manière tu t'en apercevra vite. Dit Sandy

-Dépêchez vous donc ! Le cours ne va pas tarder ! dit Riddle en se levant.

Le futur Lord Noir sorti de la grande salle pensant être seul mais il se rendit vite compte que quelqu'un le suivait , il se retourna et vit Malefoy .

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda Tom froidement en fixant le blondinet d'un regard glacial.

-Heu…Et bien j'ai remarqué les regards que tu portais à Reita tout à l'heure. Commença Melvin

-Et alors ? coupa Tom agacé

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement , d'habitude tu vas à la grande salle avec nous et là tu étais seul avec Reita et puis par moment tu la fixes ou alors tu lui jettes des regards en coin. C'est comme… dit le blondinet

-Comme quoi ? coupa Tom encore une fois

-Comme si tu la surveillais. Fini Malfoy

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Et je saurais ce que c'est ! dit Tom déterminé.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemin vers le cachot de Slughorn en silence. Arrivés devant leur salle de cours ,ils furent vite rejoint par Hermione ,Sandy et Victor puis peu après la quasi totalité de Serpentards de 7eme année mais aussi des Griffondors.

-Tiens Riddle ! Toujours avec tes chiens de garde . dit un garçon qui avait les cheveux noir et en bataille

-La ferme Potter ! Je te conseille vivement de me parler sur un autre ton , si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! siffla Tom

-Tu crois nous faire peur en nous menaçant peut-être n'est ce pas Riddle ? Tu vas nous faire quoi ? Nous envoyer les chiens de garde ou ta nouvelle putain ? dit un rouquin en regardant Hermione avec un sourire malsain.

-Sam Weasley tu ferait mieux de surveiller ton langage ! dit Sandy en le regardant d'un air dégoûté.

-Experliamus ! cria une voix

Sam Weasley fut projeté ,par le sort, à l'autre bout du couloir , tout le monde avait des yeux rivés sur une Hermione en train de ranger sa baguette.

-Weasley ! J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu ne m'insultera plus , ainsi que les autres Serpentards ! Me suis je bien fais comprendre ?siffla Hermione en ayant un pincement au cœur en voyant les deux garçons qui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry et Ron et avec un sal caractère.

Sam Weasley se releva bien difficilement et regarda Hermione , la haine dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Tu es comme eux ! Une véritable vipère ! cracha Sam

-Parce que tu te crois meilleur que les Serpentards ? Regardes toi dans une glace avant de critiquer , peut-être te rendras tu compte que tu es comme nous ! Peut- être même pire ! dit Hermione en le fixant

-Une salope ! Voilà ce que tu es ! cracha le rouquin

-C'est toi qui es venu la chercher la salope ! Alors écrases pauvre con ! dit Hermione froidement

-Allons ,allons rentrez en classe ! s'exclama Slughorn

Les élèves s'exécutèrent , certains commencèrent à s'asseoir mais Slughorn leur dit de rester debout au fond de la salle et qu'il allait désigner des binômes. On entendit très vite des protestation et des soupirs venant à la fois des Serpentards et des Griffondors.

-Potter et Malefoy ! déclara le professeur de potion

-Ho non ! pas avec Potty ! Soupira Malefoy

-La ferme ,sale fouine ! dit Potter

Slughorn continua d'appeler les binômes jusqu'au tour d'Hermione.

-Reita Nakashima vous serez avec Mr Riddle. Comme ceci est votre premier cours , je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capable. Dit Slughorn

-_Ho non , pas avec lui ! J'ai déjà dû tenir tête aux Griffondors , quoique Weasley l'avait bien mérité mais bon il faut que je continue pour sauver Harry._ Pensa Hermione

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Riddle qui lui parlé.

-Hé ho ! Tu m'écoutes ? dit Tom agacé

-Ho pardon ! Tu disais ? J'étais dans mes pensées. Fit Hermione

-Que la potion de veritaserum est très compliquée et que tu à intérêt à faire ce que je te dis ! dit Riddle d'un ton glacial

-D'accord , comme tu voudras§ DIT Hermione en baissant les yeux

-Vas chercher les écailles de tortues et les crins de licornes. Moi je vais chercher le reste. Dit Tom en se levant

Hermione s'exécuta puis revient à sa place. Tom lui avait demandé de broyer les écailles et de couper les crins. Tom l'observa assez souvent et remarqua son sérieux. Hermione versa ses ingrédients et mélangea trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre , laissa reposer deux minutes puis mélangea huit fois dans le sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle fit tout à la perfection et Tom avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas regardé une seule fois les instruction écrites aux tableaux.

-Elle est drôlement douée ! pensa Tom en l'observant

Tom versa à son tour les ingrédients , laissa le tout reposer durant cinq minutes puis mélangea. La potion devint incolore puis inodore , on aurait dit de l'eau. Slughorn arriva à leurs table , inspecta la potion puis attribua un Optimal au binôme.

-Vous êtes très douée miss Nakashima. Bien sur vous étiez avec le meilleur élève de Poudlard, mais vous avez l'air aussi douée que Mr Riddle. Vous avez de la concurrence Tom. S'exclama Slughorn .

-Merci professeur. dit Hermione gênée

-Je vous invite à mon club miss Nakashima ! Il y aura une réunion jeudi soir à vingt heure dans le cachot voisin. Mr Riddle y est convié bien entendu. Déclara Slughorn

-Bien professeur. dit Tom en le regardant

-Et vous miss Nakashima , vous joindrez vous à nous ? demanda Slughorn de sa voix traînante.

-Pourquoi pas . répondit Hermione sans grands enthousiasmes

-Parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! s'exclama Slughorn

-Et dire qu'il est le directeur de Serpentard. Soupira Tom une fois que Slughorn fut éloigné.

-Il est le directeur de notre maison ? demanda Hermione étonnée

-Malheureusement oui. Dit Tom

La cloche sonna , Tom sorti rapidement de la salle , Hermione elle rangea ses affaires et sortie la dernière. Elle fut étonnée de voir que le futur Lord Noir l'avait attendue devant la salle.

-Tu m'as attendu Riddle ? demanda Hermione surprise en voyant le garçon adossé au mur.

-Oui ! répondit Riddle froidement

Ils partirent en direction de leur prochain cour qui était métamorphose avec Dumbledort.

-Alors comme ça tu été dans une école de sorcellerie au Japon ? demanda Tom en s'arrêtant.

-Oui c'est exact. Mentit Hermione

-Je ne te crois pas ! dit Tom d'un ton tranchant

-Comment ? dit Granger surprise

Tom attrapa Hermione par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu me caches quelque chose , j'en suis persuadé ! Et je t'assure que je découvrirais ce que c'est ! dit Riddle d'un ton menaçant.

Tom relâcha Hermione et continua son chemin suivit par Hermione. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de métamorphose puis entrèrent .

-Vous êtes en retard !dit Dumbledort en les fixant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes

-Excusez nous professeur .dit Tom en s'asseyant prés de Malefoy.

Hermione elle s'assit à côté de Zabini.

-Je vous excuses cependant j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard. Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

Tout le long du cours Hermione eu du mal à se concentrer car les mots de Riddle raisonnèrent dans sa tête.

-_Qu'est ce que je vais faire si jamais il découvre la vérité ?_pena Hermione angoissée

Tom remarqua le trouble de la jeune fille et fut encore plus derterminé à savoir ce quelle cachait.

Fin du chapitre 2

**des reviews svp ( yeux de chiens battus)**

**bisousssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **blablabla tout à JK Rowling ….(vous connaissez la chanson )

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Karine.snake: **tu veux briser Weasley ? Lol alors ne t'inquiètes pas il aura sa fête bientôt. Les réponses à tes questions arriveront bientôt ne t'inquiète pas! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Kisu daisuki !!

**Hermy94:** merci ton review ma fait énormément plaisir. Gros bisous à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les précédents.

**Konomu-imouto: **J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant que les autres. Ton review ma fait énormément plaisir , amuses toi bien avec ce chapitre bisous.

**Maliviia:** merci pour ton review qui ma fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Kiss à toi .

**Ayo:** wahouuuuu tu boudes …dommage m'enfin là si tu as réellement bouder tu peux arrêter lol. Mici pour ton review .Voilà la suite! Kiss

**Aodren:** voilà la suite tant attendu lol merci pour le review. Bisous.

**Prunelle2005:** merci pour le review , il ma fait très plaisir voilà la suite qui du moins je l'espère te plairas. Bisous miss.

**Chapitre 3 **

Un mois passa et Tom Riddle continuait ses observations sur Hermione. Lors d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Nezcrochu (le prof), mis les élèves en binômes pour faire des duels, Malefoy fut mis avec Weasley.

Après s'être salués ils se mirent en place.

-Alors Weasmoche, t'es prêt à te faire humilier devant tout le monde ? Demanda Melvin Malefoy un sourir narquois accroché sur le son visage.

-Vas te faire voir Malefoy! Répondit Weasley agacé.

-Everte Statis! Lança le blondinet

Weasley n'eut pas le temps d' éviter le sortilège et le prit en plein fouet. Les Serpentards se mirent à rire face à la tête déconfite de Weasley.

-Tarentallegra! Lança Weasley une fois relevé.

Malefoy étonné fut à son tour touché par le sort . Il se mit à danser comme un fou mais réussi après maintes efforts à se défaire du sort avec un « finite incantatem »

-Serpent sortia! Serpent sortia ! Serpent sortia! Cria Melvin fou de rage de s'être fait avoir.

Les trois serpents se jetèrent sur Sam Weasley, qui apeuré parti du duel.

-En plus d'être un naze, c'est un froussard! Pas mal les Gricondors! Ricana Melvin

D'autres duels se déroulèrent, certains furent gagné par des Griffondors d'autres par des Serpentards, jusqu'à ce que le professeur mette en binôme notre Tom national et Hermione.

-Alors tu es prête Reita ? Demanda Riddle en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard impassible.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas Riddle. Répliqua froidement Granger.

Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en place tout comme les élèves précédents

-Experlliarmus ! Lança Riddle

Hermione l'évita assez facilement et tout deux s'attaquaient mais chacun évitait les sorts de l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu'à ce que ce qu'Hermione, à la plus grande surprise de Tom, lança un sort informulé, ce qui fut fatal à Riddle. Celui-ci fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle à la rencontre de la porte en bois massif. Tom sous le choc senti ses côtes se briser sous le choc.

-Voilà ce qui est très étonnat! Je suis impressionner. Pensa le jeune héritier de Serpentard.

-Monsieur Riddle ? Vous allez bien ?demanda le professeur Nezcrochu en s'agenouillant près du garçon.

-J'ai mal aux côtes mais ça va. Répondit Tom agacé de se sentir faible dans cette situation.

-Quelqu'un va vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Nakashima! Emmenez le ! Ordonna le prof à Hermione qui était encore étonnée de la puissance de son sort.

Hermione s'approcha de Tom qui de son côté essaya de se relever à l'aide du professeur. Hermione ouvrit la porte puis pris Tom pour le soutenir. Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie, Tom aperçu le trouble de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle aperçu l'infirmière.

-Mais ce n'est pas Pom-Pom! Ha oui je suis cinquante ans en arrière donc Pom-pom n'est sûrement pas encore de service. Pensa la jeune fille.

-Que se passe t-il Miss ? Demanda madame Panoda.

-Il y a eu un léger accident en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ,madame Panoda je crois que je me suis légèrement blessé au niveau des côtes. Dit Tom

Hermione aida Tom à s'allonger sur un lit et partie sous l'ordre de l'infirmière. Madame Panoda soigna les deux côtes cassées de Tom à l'aide de plusieurs sorts.

Lorsqu'il sorti, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne pensais pas que le sort aurais une telle puissance. Dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

-ça va ce n'est rien et puis ne baisses pas la tête! Ce sont les faibles qui baissent la tête. Répondit Tom agacé.

-D'accord, mais ça va mieux ? Tu avais quoi exactement ? Demanda Granger

-Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui moi ? C'est l'homme qui a tué ma famille et mes amis! Pensa Hermione.

-Juste des côtes cassés, rien de bien grave. Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as étonné. Dit Tom

-Tant mieux. Attends le grand et merveilleux Tom Riddle a été étonné? C'est un compliment venant de toi ,non? Demanda narquoisement Hermione

-Oui, laisse-moi! Et surtout n'oublie pas, je me vengerais! Je n'aime pas être ridiculiser devant les autres! Dit Tom méchamment, une lueur rouge dans le regard.

Il fixait Hermione et celle-ci senti la peur lui nouer le ventre, il était à l'instant même effrayant.

-Je te fais peur Nakashima ? Demanda Riddle avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Non, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? Dit Granger avec un ton de défit.

-Je ne sais pas, tu trembles. Répondit Riddle en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! J'ai froid ,c'est tout! Dit Hermione sans grande conviction.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu veux que je te réchauffes ? Demanda Tom narquoisement.

-Pas la peine! Dis Hermione en tournant le dos.

Tom regarda Hermione rentrer dans la salle commune des verts et argents, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Elle est intrigante cette fille, je l'aime bien. Pensa Tom. Attends j'ai pensé quoi là ? Je ne dois pas ressentir ça, cela rends faible! Mais quelle est cette sensation? Pourquoi mon ventre se noue t-il quand elle est près de moi? Il faut me reprendre! Pensa le jeune homme.

De son côté Hermione discutait avec Melvin, celui-ci la félicitait pour le combat de ce matin.

-Franchement tu étais géniale Reita! Dit Malefoy en souriant.

-Heu et bien merci. Dit Granger en rougissant.

-Non mais sérieusement tu as battu Tom Riddle, Rei-chan(1)! Tom tu te rends compte! Fit Melvin.

Tom qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune de nos verts et argents favoris, entendis ce que Melvin était en train de dire. Il s'approcha près du canapé où était assis Hermione et Malefoy.

-Ceci n'était qu'un coup de chance. Cela ne se reproduira pas! Dit Riddle d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione et Melvin sursautèrent en entendant la voix du préfet en chef. Quand Hermione croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle baissa les yeux, puis les relevèrent se rappelant les paroles de l'héritier. Cela amusa beaucoup le jeune homme.

-Tu devrais fermer ton esprit Nakashima. Enfin c'est bien que tu écoutes mes conseils. Dit Tom en montant les marches direction sa chambre de préfet en chef.

En entrant dans sa chambre celui-ci vit un hibou grand duc à sa fenêtre, il lui ouvrit pris le parchemin. Tom était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur dans cinq minutes.

-Ah monsieur Riddle! Je vous remercie d'être venu. Dit Dippet quand le garçon entra dans le bureau.

-Que se passe t-il monsieur ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Hé bien j'aimerais que vous préveniez les élèves du bal de noël qui aura lieu d'ici une semaine. Vous devez bien évidemment avoir une cavalière et ouvrir le bal. Dit le directeur.

-Bien monsieur le directeur. Dit Tom avec un sourire froid.

-Merci jeune homme. Dit Dippet en regardant Tom d'un regard abruti.

-Ce sera tout monsieur ? Demanda Tom

- Oui Tom, vous pouvez disposer. Dit le directeur en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque.

Tom sorti du bureau du directeur de Poudlard et se rendit dans la salle commune des serpents. Celui-ci alla directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

-Pourquoi faut-il que j'aille accompagné à ce bal débile! Je n'ai personne avec qui aller. Pensa le garçon.

-Si Tom, tu as quelqu'un, tu as Reita. Dit une petite voix dans le coin de sa tête.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que le jeune héritier de Serpentard s'endormit.

Le lendemain Tom se leva et se rendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Malefoy, Zabini ,Sandy et Reita. Une fois qu'il fût sure que tout les élèves étaient présent dans la grande salle, il se leva, fit le sort de sonorus puis dit:

-écouté moi s'il vous plait. J'ai une information pour vous.

Tout les élèves se turent et se tournèrent vers le préfet en chef.

-Le bal sera organisé samedi à dix-neuf heure. Mercredi après midi sera banalisé pour faire vos achats et seul les élèves à partir de la quatrième années pourront être présent. Déclara Tom.

Après la déclaration du jeune homme on entendit des effusions de joie mais aussi des protestations de la part des plus jeunes.

Tom après avoir fini son petit déjeuner alla à la volière, pris un bout de parchemin écrivit un message et l'attacha à un hibou grand duc. Ceci fait il retourna en cours.

Une fois les cours terminés, Hermione se rendit dans son dortoir et vit une lettre sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et lu:

_Chère Reita_

_J'aimerais te parler, rends toi ce soir à 18heures au bord du lac, près du grand chêne._

_Merci d'avance_

_T.R_

Elle reposa la lettre et vit qu'elle avait un peu moins de vingt minute pour s'y rendre. Elle sorti de la salle commune encore intriguée par la lettre, puis se rendit après un bon quart d'heure vers le lac.

Elle vit au loin, près du chêne une silhouette mais ne put distinguer de qui il s'agissait car il faisait sombre ( bah en même temps à 18h en hiver il fait nuit XD). Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de Riddle.

-Tu es pile à l'heure Nakashima. Dit Tom

-Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Hermione

-Oui. J'aimerais savoir ci tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un? demanda Riddle

-Pour le moment non. Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione

Face à la réponse de la serpentarde, Tom eu un petit sourire.

-Alors viens avec moi! Dit Riddle

-Comment ? Demanda Hermione surprise par la proposition du jeune homme.

-Viens au bal de noël avec moi. Répéta Tom en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

Maintenant il n'y avait que quelques centimètre qui les séparaient….

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**1: la particule -chan et une particule qui montre l'intimité entre deux personnes, par exemple des amis.**

**Des reviews pleaseeeeeeee , bisous, j'espère que cela vous a plus.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Résumé : **__Hermione , pour sauver Harry , retourne dans le passé pour tuer Tom Riddle afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Mais cela va s'avérer être pas si facile que ça surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. TR/HG_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tom Riddle ne m'appartiens pas ( dommage) ? Il n'y a que le déroulement de l'histoire qui soit à moi et certains prénoms des personnages._

_**Note de l'auteur : **__pardonnez moi pour le retard , mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster !!! Je suis désolée …ne me tuez pas sinon bah je pourrais pas écrire la suite …_

_**Réponses aux reviews : Touraz **__: merci beaucoup pour ton review, voilà la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaise . Bisous._

_** : **__oui , oui il y a du rapprochement entre Tom et Hermione, contente que le nom du prof t'es fait tant rire . J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les précèdent et qu'il répondra à tes questions. Bisous je t'adore ._

_**Aodren: **__merci pour ton review , c'est très encourageant ^^ voilà la suite en espérant ne t'avoir pas fait trop attendre . Au fait j'adore ton pseudo , c'est bien un prénom celte non ? Bisous._

_**Maùd**__: contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice , en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi . Gros bisous et bonne lecture._

_**Lily-nora: **__je te remercie pour ton review, je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire. Bisous et bonne lecture ._

_**Little-Mione**__: voilà la suite tant attendue. Merci pour ton review. Bisous et non je n'ai pas abandonnée ma fic , je pourrais jamais l'abandonnée mais c'est juste un manque de temps, désolée._

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**chapitre 4 : **_

_**-**__ viens au bal avec moi ! Répéta Tom en se rapprochant d'Hermione._

_Maintenant il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient._

Tom détailla Hermione, sous la lumière de la lune elle était magnifique , il franchi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais Hermione le repoussa avec violence. Tom surpris la regarda.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il te prends Riddle ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Dit l'ancienne Griffondor sur un ton glacial.

-Non je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête comme tu le dis si bien! Répondit Tom vexé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis une te tes groupies qui rêvent que tu les embrassent alors que tu te moques des sentiments des personnes qui t'entourent. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Cria Hermione hors d'elle.

Riddle énervé par les propos de la jeune fille l'attrapa au niveau du bras et la colla contre l'arbre. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'enfuir, bloquée par le corps du jeune héritier de Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Comment oses tu me traiter comme cela ! Cria à sont tour le jeune homme blessé.

-C'est simple , tu aimes la magie noire, tu écrases les plus faibles et les personnes que tu juges inutiles, tu n'as pas hésité à tuer Mimi Geignarde et tu veux tuer ton moldu de père et tu aspire à devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps! Siffla Hermione froidement .

-Je…je..Comment es tu au courant pour Mimi Geignarde ? Demanda Riddle une lueur rouge dansant dans ses yeux.

-Je sais des choses que toi-même tu ignores ! Cracha Hermione. Mais la chose dont je suis certaine c'est que tu as un cœur de pierre déserté de tout sentiment humain !

-Tu te trompes lourdement Reita , j'éprouves des sentiments comme tout le monde. répondit Tom d'une voix froide.

-Bien sur , la haine , la jalousie…commença Hermione.

-Et surtout ce sentiment qui rend les gens faibles, l'amour. Répondit Tom en fixant Hermione.

-Comment ? Fit Granger surprise 

-Je t'aime Reita Nakashima. Dit Riddle d'une voix tendre avant d'embrasser de nouveau Hermione.

Celui-ci mit dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au baiser de Riddle. Sentant Hermione répondre à son baisé , Tom resserra son étreinte . Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser , Hermione détailla le jeune homme. Elle le trouvait séduisant ,attirant , la jeune serpentarde ne pouvait cacher son attirance pour le garçon.

_-Je suis amoureuse de Lord Voldemort , pardonnez moi Harry et Ron…._ pensa la jeune fille

-Reita, reconsidère ma question et j'espère que tu changeras d'avis à mon sujet. Dit Tom en fixant Hermione.

Hermione n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ,que le Serpentard s'éloignait déjà vers le château.

Hermione resta sur place ,sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes puis pris la direction du château , elle arriva à la grande salle , mangea en vitesse sous le regard de Tom puis sorti de la grande salle afin de gagner les appartement de Dumbledore avec la ferme intention de lui parler.

-_Dumbledore pourra sans doute m'aider. _Pensa la jeune fille.

- Vous vouliez me parler miss Nakashima , ou devrais je dire miss Granger ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore en arrivant derrière la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant la voix tu directeur de Griffondor derrière elle.

-Heu …oui c'est exact professeur. Dit Hermione.

-Bien ,entrez .Nous parlerons de se qui vous tracasse devant une bonne tasse de thé. Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione entra dans les appartements du professeur de métamorphose suivi de près par celui-ci. Il lui montra un petit fauteuil de velours rouge où s'installer. Le professeur s'assit sur le fauteuil en face et fit apparaître sur la table basse séparant les deux fauteuils , deux tasses de thé fumantes . Il alluma , à l'aide de sa baguette, la cheminée qui se trouvait à la droite des deux fauteuils. 

-Alors miss Granger , que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda avec un sourire Albus Dumbledore.

-En fait , je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir à bout de ma mission professeur. Répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

-Et pourquoi ça miss ? Demanda Dumbledore en fixant la jeune fille derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Et bien , je …je ne …peux pas le détruire, je…je suis amoureuse de Tom Riddle. Avoua la jeune fille rouge de honte.

-Comment ça? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Le fait que vous l'aimiez n'empêche pas votre mission qui est d'évité la montée du mage noir. Dit Dumbledore en fixant encore la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est en partie le manque d'amour qui a « détruit » le Lord noir lorsqu'il a voulu tuer Harry Potter. Donc s'il connaît se sentiment plus rien ne pourra le détruire. Dit Hermione affolée.

-C'est aussi le manque d'amour qui ,en grande partie , l'a fait devenir un mage noir miss Granger. Dit Albus d'une voix douce.

-Le manque d'amour ? Répéta Hermione surprise.

-Oui ,je suis persuader que s'il était aimé et qu'il arrivait à aimer en retour ,Tom ne deviendrais pas le Lord Voldemort de votre époque miss Granger. R »pondit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Je vois, alors je peux l'empêcher de devenir ce mage noir ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui , l'amour n'a jamais fait de mal . Il peut apporter le bien . Fit Dumbledore en souriant. Bien je vais devoir vous laisser Miss Granger,le couvre feu ne va pas tarder. Continua-t-il .

-Bien professeur. Passez une bonne soirée .dit Hermione en se levant.

Hermione sortie des appartements de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. A peine fut-elle arrivée aux cachots que les lumières s'éteignirent.

-_Le couvre feu vient de commencer. _Se dit Hermione ne pressant pas pour autant la cadence. 

Elle tourna à droite au bout du couloir et tomba nez à nez avec le préfet en chef.

-Que fais tu hors du dortoir à cette heure ci Reita ? Demanda Tom Riddle

-J'étais partie voir le professeur Dumbledore, j'avais quelques questions à lui poser. Répondit Hermione calmement.

-Rentre vite au dortoir que je n'ai pas à te mettre une retenue Reita. Dit Riddle gentiment.

-Oui merci . Bonne nuit Tom . Dit Granger en s'éloignant vers le tableau qui menait à l'entrée de la salle commune des serpents.

_____________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva avant les filles de son dortoir. Elle se leva puis alla dans la salle de bain , elle se prépara sans bruit. Une fois terminé elle descendit à la salle commune totalement désertée, en même temps il n'était que six heures du matin. L'ancienne rouge et or décida d'aller à la volière puis elle alla se balader autour du lac, profitant du calme qui régnait. Une heure après environ, Hermione remonta à la grande salle, son estomac criant famine. Arrivée là-bas elle vit Tom Riddle et Sandy Black ,elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit à côté de la jeune Black. Elle commença à déjeuner tout en discutant avec Sandy. Les trois jeunes attendirent Victor Zabini et Melvin Malfoy, qui arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes après. A peine arrivés , Victor se mit à côté de l'ancienne Griffondor après avoir saluer le jeune héritier de Serpentards. Les deux arrivants eurent à peine le temps de commencer à déjeuner que les hiboux arrivèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Un hibou grand duc se posa devant Tom.

-Tiens, c'est rare que tu reçoives du courrier. Fit remarquer Malfoy à Tom.

Le jeune Serpentard acquiesça puis ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Cher Tom, _

_J'ai réfléchie et je dois avouer que ta déclaration m'a plutôt chamboulée._

_Je veux bien t'accompagner au bal de noël et te laisser une chance , mais ce _

_N'est pas pour autant que je suis ta petite amie !! Est-ce claire ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Reita._

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Riddle, il regarda Hermione qui lui sourit également.

-Reita ! Tu vas au bal avec qui ? Demanda Melvin.

-Haha ! C'est un secret . Répondit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux

-Dis moi Rei-chan , tu as une robe de bal ? Demanda Sandy.

-Non, je comptais aller à Pré au lard pour m'en acheter une tout à l'heure. Répondit Hermione

-Génial ! On peut y aller ensemble ? Demanda Sandy toute excitée .

-Tu n'as pas de robe de bal ? Demanda Hermione surprise car elle connaissait le contenue de la valise ,plutôt bien remplie ,de la demoiselle.

-Je l'ai oubliée et mes parents étant en voyage ne peuvent pas me l'envoyer . Dit Sandy en rougissant.

-Comme d'habitude, Sandy Black et une parfaite étourdie ! Fit Victor Zabini en rigolant.

-Donc Rei-chan on peut y aller ensemble ? Demanda la jeune Black en ignorant totalement le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Génial ! S 'exclama Sandy en sautant quasiment sur place.

L'après midi arrivé, les deux jeunes filles de Serpentard se rendirent à Pré-au-lard. Sandy traîna Hermione dans une boutique que celle-ci ne connaissait pas, dans son époque il s'agissait d'une boutique de magie noire type barjow et beurk. Sandy prit pleins de robes de bal ,les unes plus belles que les autres puis partie dans une cabine d'essayage. Hermione en vit une grise en soie ,la prit puis se dirigea elle aussi dans une cabine d'essayage. La robe lui allait à merveille. Le haut formait un corsage avec de la dentelle et de fin lacet noir, et partait évasée jusqu'en bas. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Sandy , elle en choisie une de couleur bleu nuit, cintrée jusqu'à la taille puis évasée jusqu'aux genoux. Hermione alla ensuite dans une boutique de chaussure où elle prit une paire d'escarpins noirs qui allait avec les lacets en soie et la la fine dentelle de sa robe.

Quand elle rentrèrent au château les deux jeunes filles s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir afin de s'y préparer.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Hermione se battait avec ses cheveux afin de dompter son incorrigible crinière. Elle avait utilisée maintes et maintes fois des sort et autre lotion magiques afin d'arriver à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Elle avait désormais un chignon soigné avec quelques mèches folles qui en ressortait ainsi que deux mèches ,devant, retombant en boucles parfaites. 

Elle se maquilla , mis du khôl autour des yeux , lui donnant une regard charbonneux puis mit très légèrement du fard à paupières argenté pour rappeler la robe et faire ressortir son regard. Sandy sortie de la salle de bain et quand elle aperçu la jeune fille et fut stupéfaite du résultat.

-Tu es sublime Reita . Souffla Sandy 

-Toi aussi Sandy ! Répondit Granger en rougissant.

Effectivement , la robe bleue nuit de Sandy faisait ressortir ses yeux légèrement maquillés leurs donnant un concert presque hypnotique. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière en une lourde natte, gardant une petite mèche devant afin de rendre la coiffure moins stricte.

-Melvin va tomber devant ta beauté miss. Dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie. 

-Je pense aussi que Tom ne restera pas de marbre devant toi .Répondit la jeune Black avec un sourire malicieux ce qui fit rougir l'ancienne Griffondor.

La Serpentarde ,devant l'air gêné de son amie ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, suivie de près par Hermione.

-On devrait y aller Rei-chan, ces messieurs vont s'impatienter sinon. Fit Black en regardant l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles sortirent du dortoir. Arrivée à l'escalier qui menait au hall, Hermione ne pouvait plus avancer tellement elle était angoissée de paraître ridicule dans cette tenue. Elle entendit Sandy l'appeler du bas de l'escalier. Hermione souffla un bon coup et commença à descendre l'escalier d'une manière plutôt lente.

A la vue de la jeune fille, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard eu le souffle coupé.

_-Elle est magnifique ! Tout simplement sublime ! _Pensa le jeune Riddle.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Voilàààààààààààà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^**

**Laissez moi une tite review s'il vous plait , c'est ma seule récompense , moi une humble auteur ^^**

**Un petit message à Lily-Nora : je te remercie de me suivre avec tant d'engouement , j'en suis flattée ^^ je suis désolée de l'énorme retard et de t'avoir fait attendre cependant je n'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire avec mon emploie du temps, les tonnes de dissertations en tout genre et le bac à préparer… donc j'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop et que ce chapitre t'auras plu . Je t'embrasse.**

**À bientôt : misskitsune93**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Résumé : **__Hermione pour sauver Harry , retourne dans le passé pour tuer Tom Riddle, afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Mais cela va s'avérer pas si facile que cela , surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêle._

_**Dislaimer: **__Il n'y a que le déroulement de l'histoire qui m'appartiens les personnages sont à la grande JK Rowling._

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Aodren: **__je te remercie de lire ma fic avec autant d'engouement , je suis très flattée , ton review me fais extrêmement plaisir , je suis contente que tu apprécie le rapprochement de Tom et d'Hermione, comme tu le sais comme réponses à tes questions c'est patiente et lis la suite ;) mais le fait que tu te questionne autant par rapport à mon histoire me motive alors continue te gène pas ^^ et puis moi aussi j'adore tous ce qui est celte ;) bisoux et bonne lecture. _

**Audrey:**_ merci pour ton review , j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous_

**Zaïka**_**: **__merci pour ton review , voici la suite. Bizous_

**Missmalfoy74**_**:**__ contente que ma fanfic te plaise , je te remercie pour le review , oui moi aussi je l'aime ce ti Tom ;) kiss._

**C.:**_ alors de une je change le caractère de mes personnages comme bon me semble de plus tu ne connais point la suite des évènements et je garde peut être certains côtés de leurs caractère pour la suite , à ce que je saches il s'agit de ma fan fiction et non de la tienne ! Tu la trouve trop ''kitchultrasurréaliste '' ? bah la lis pas si ça te plait pas , ou vient pas sur le site du tout ! De plus un coup de foudre n'existe pas ? En est tu certain( e ) ? moi pas , de plus si tu trouve ça surréaliste , bah je te conseille d'aller lire SHAKESPEARE , l'histoire dure 5 jours , rencontre et mariage compris! Sur ce au revoir ._

**Nightmar3xsky: **_je te jure que je taffais pour le bac (a) merci pour ton review ça ma fais plaisir , en espérant que la suite te plaise ^^ bisouuuuu ma sistaa._

____________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 5 **

A la vue de la jeune fille, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard eu le souffle coupé.

_-Elle est magnifique ! Tout simplement sublime ! _Pensa le jeune Riddle.

………………………………………_.............................................................._

Hermione fini de descendre les escaliers et rejoins son cavalier en s'excusant du retard qu'elles avaient pris avec Sandy dans le dortoir.

-Tu devrais être plus ponctuelle , n'oublie pas que tu appartiens à la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard, Reita et que tu accompagne le préfet en chef ! Dit Tom d'une voix froide pour cacher son émotion devant la beauté de la jeune fille.

Hermione rougis face à la remarque et au ton froid du jeune héritier de Serpentard , en voyant la gène de celle-ci Tom se radoucit.

-Tu es magnifique Reita. Dit Ridlle en la regardant de la tête au pied avec un sourire appréciateur.

-Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus . Dit Hermione en souriant 

Celle-ci était soulagée que la colère du futur mage noir soit retombée aussi vite.

Tom présenta son bras à la jeune fille qui s'accrocha à lui , le sourire au lèvres , tout deux entrèrent dans la grande salle , ils virent des regards noirs de la part des groupies de Riddle adressés à la jeune Serpentarde ainsi que de la part des mâles cachant mal leurs déceptions de voir l'objet de leur désir accrocher au bras du préfet en chef. Hermione et Tom repos dirent à ces regards meurtriers et déçus par des sourire en coin , savourant l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur la population de Poudlard. 

_-Je deviens comme les Serpentard faut que je fasse attention. _Pensa Hermione avec dégoût. 

Tom entraîna Hermione vers une table , au fond de la salle pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Celui-ci appréciait de voir que les longues rangées de tables avait été enlevées et remplacées par les petites table de deux personnes. 

A peine les deux jeunes Serpentards eurent le temps de s'asseoir que Dippet vint les voir.

-Tom je vous pris de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal , j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublier que cela faisait partie de votre rôle de préfet en chef. Dit Dippet d'un ton légèrement accusateur à l'égard de Tom.

-Mais bien sur que non professeur , nous allions y aller , ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit Tom d'une voix mielleuse et un sourire hypocrite accroché à ses lèvres.

Le directeur lui fit un regard reconnaissant et s'éloigna afin de rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose au buffet. 

-Quelle plaie ce Dippet. Siffla Tom en se levant , un éclat rouge brillait dans ses yeux.

Hermione frissonna à cette vision , à cet instant précis ,son beau cavalier était terrifiant , elle pouvait ressentir la colère qui émanait de son cavalier. 

Celui-ci se calma et invita Hermione à danser , ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Tout deux entrèrent sur la piste et un air de valse s'éleva. Tous deux commencèrent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique, leurs costumes se mélangeant, les rendant presque irréel. Tout les élèves et professeur stoppèrent leurs discussion pour regarder les deux jeunes gens évoluer sur la pistes , aucun couple n'ayant le courage de les rejoindre de peur de briser cet instant. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta une foule d'applaudissement retenti dans la grande salle, Hermione et Tom eux continuèrent de se fixer puis se rendant compte de l'attention qu'on leur portait remercièrent d'un geste de main leurs spectateurs. Tom ramena Hermione à leur table et se dirigea vers le buffet pour rapporter à la jeune fille de quoi se réhydratée. Dippet annonça l'heure du dîner et des cartes de menue apparurent devant les élèves. Tom et Hermione choisirent leurs plats à coup de baguettes et les plat apparurent devant eux , quelques secondes après.

- Tu danse magnifiquement bien . Avoua Hermione au jeune Serpentard

-Je dois avouer que toi aussi tu danse de façon divine. Répliqua le jeune homme . Ou a tu appris à danser la valse ? 

-C'est mon grand père qui me l'a enseignée quand j'étais enfant. Répondit Hermione. Et toi ? 

-C'est une des seules activités qu'on pouvait pratiquer à l'orphelinat. Répondit Tom froidement en se remémorant avec mépris cet endroit.

Hermione s'excusa lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser .

-Ne t'inquiète dont pas , je suis pas le seul orphelin je sais que tu ne voulais pas à mal. Répondit Tom . Toi parle moi de toi ? J'ai envie de savoir , tu m'intrigue. 

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ma vie , je suis une jeune fille banale , arrivant du Japon c'est tout . Répondit Hermione gène .

-pas banale , je ne te porterais pas autant d'intérêts sinon. Les filles ici sont banales , toi non. Répliqua Tom

-Que veux tu savoir alors ? Demanda la jeune fille 

-Et bien comment vivez vous la guerre contre la mage noir au Japon par exemple ? Suggéra Tom 

A l'entente de ses mots , Hermione rentra dans une sorte de panique , la terreur se lisant sur son visage. celle-ci se mit alors à trembler et des images lui revinrent en mémoires. Une fois calmée ,elle s'excusa et changea de sujet ,Tom lui devint pensif tout le reste du repas. Il réinvita quelques fois à Hermione à danser puis se stoppa net pendant un slow.

-Que se passe t-il Tom ? Demanda Hermione en se cognant contre le torse de son ami.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de te parler. Répondit celui-ci aussi froidement que l'aurait fait un iceberg.

-Bien comme tu veux. Répondit la Serpentarde surprise devant le changement d'attitude du jeune homme.

Celui-ci attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna dans le parc sans aucune douceur.

-Aie, Tom arrête tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit Hermione

Il lâcha Hermione et se retourna vers elle , une lueur rougeâtre dansant dans ses beau yeux noir.

-J'exige des explications _HERMIONE_ ! Siffla le futur mage noir en découpant chaque syllabe du prénom d'un air mauvais.

-Comment ? je m'appelle Reita pas Hermione ! Fit la jeune fille surprise qu'il ai découvert sa véritable identité.

-Cesse de me mentir veux tu ? Raconte moi tout , j'exige que tu me dise la vérité ! Répondit Tom d'une voix tranchante sortant sa baguette et la pointant dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Mais enfin qu'est tu en train d'imaginer ? Fit Hermione en feignant l'incompréhension.

-Joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi _sang de bourbe _! tu devrais apprendre à fermer ton esprit , ça éviterait de te faire démasquer . Répondit Tom la colère dansant dans ses yeux.

-Bien , comme tu voudras Tom . Je m'appelle effectivement Hermione , Hermione Granger, mais lors de mon enfance je me nommait réellement Reita Nakashima. Je ne suis pas de ton époque, mais de 1997 , j'ai fui à cause de la guerre, à cause de _toi_ ! Fit Hermione elle aussi colérique .

-Pourquoi revenir dans cette époque ? Quelle est le rapport avec la guerre dans ton époque ? Moi , j'ai bien compris que j'étais le mage noir de chez toi , d'ailleurs je comprend mieux comment tu pouvais autant en savoir à mon sujet . Fit Tom d'un ton glacial en enfonçant un peu plus la baguette dans le cou de la jeune Serpentarde.

-Je voulais changer le cours des choses , éviter ce qu'il s'est passer , éviter qu'un monstre comme toi puisse faire autant de massacre , récupérer les miens , mes amis et tout ceux qui ont perdue la vie par ta faute , juste par ton désir de pouvoir et de vengeance ! Fit Hermione en hurlant , des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Réussir à m'approcher et ensuite me tuer ?demanda Tom blessé par les propos de la jeune femme qu'il lâchât.

Hermione sous la surprise vacillât puis tomba au sol en heurtant une pierre. 

-Oui , du moins c'Est-ce qui était prévue …mais les choses ont dérapées. Fit Hermione en se massant la cheville qui devint toute bleue

-Dérapées hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Riddle setpique en se plaçant face à Granger mais de manière à la dominer.

-Oui , dérapées , je n'imaginais pas que tu tomberais amoureux de moi , ni même que moi je serais autant éprise de toi . Répondit Hermione en fixant Tom dans les yeux.

-Tiens donc , tu crois que je vais croire que tu m'aime alors que tu me ments depuis le début ? FIT Tom hors de lui 

-Je te le jure Tom ! Je t'aime ! Je ne peux plus te tuer , c'est fini , j'ai conscience de tous les trahir ,de trahir leur mémoire en t'aimant mais je n'y peut rien ! Crois moi je t'en supplies !Fit Hermione en regardant Tom les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues.

-Comment pourrais je te croire ? Tu m'as trahis . Fit Tom avec une grande tristesse dansant dans ses yeux remplaçant la colère .

-Je t'en supplie Tom , crois moi , je t'aime plus que tout. Dit Hermione à travers ses nombreux sanglots.

-Prouve le moi ! Dit Tom un air déterminé peint sur le visage .

__________________________________________________________

**Tadammmmmmmmmmm ! Voilà fin du chapitre 5 **

**Je suis désolée du retard j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration et des exements donc peu de temps pour écrire , je suis désolée !! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus .**

**J'espère un ti review ;) **

**Gros bisous**

_**¤ misskitsune93 ¤**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé : **Hermione pour sauver Harry, retourne dans le passé afin de tuer Tom Riddle, afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Mais cela va s'avérer pas si facile que cela …surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling , le déroulement de l'histoire cependant m'appartient .

**Réponses aux Reviews:**** je suis extrêmement déçue de voir que certains de mes lecteurs me me lisent plus , que c'est il passé ? **

Merci à **Aodren **je suis toujours aussi contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fan fiction , en espérant que tu n'as pas trop attendue et que cette suite te plaise.

**Coconi00 : **je te remercie pour tes deux reviews , je suis flattée que cette fan fiction te plaise , j'espère que la suite te conviendra également ,sinon je suis désolée pour l'attente , je ne publie pas aussi vite que toi malheureusement. Bisous.

**Nightmar3xsky: **T'as du tout relire depuis le début , t'es en mode mémoire de poisson rouge sistaa ? Lol en tout cas j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide à poster pour toi cette fois ci ^^

Et puis je révisais vraiment !!! Genre excuses bidon pfffffff

Bisous et merci pour le review ^^

**Nessa-chan: **merci pour ton review, t'inquiète pas je continue ^^ en espérant que la suite te convienne .

**Note de l'auteur : **si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai eu mon **BACCALAUREAT !! **Voilà bisous et savourez ce chapitre ^^ bonne lecture à tous et à toute .

__________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 6 **

Cela faisait un mois que le bal de noël était passé , un mois que l'identité d'Hermione avait été découverte par Tom et donc un mois que celui-ci l'ignorait , la traitait comme une simple sang de bourbe , une moins que rien. L'amour de celui-ci semblait au yeux d'Hermione totalement éteint.

Celle-ci avait le moral au plus bas , ce qui se ressentait au niveau de son physique, ses joues étaient creusées , celle-ci avait maigris ne se nourrissant à peine, seulement pour vivre , mangeant qu'un peu le midi , la grande salle était presque devenue inconnue à ses yeux , s'enfermant dans sa chambre , pleurant l'absence et le rejet de l'homme qui ne croyait plus au sentiments de la jeune fille , qui lui faisait payer sa ''trahison'' comme il se plaisait à l'appeler s'amusant à la malmener avec ses acolyte tel que Nott et Avery.

_Flash back : _

_Hermione se dirigeait en compagnie de Sandy dans les cachots pour rejoindre leurs double cours de potion en compagnie de Slughorn._

_Arrivée aux cachots Tom envoya un regard glacial à Hermione , quand celle-ci entra dans la salle de cours il se colla au dos de la jeune fille , et lui susurra à l'oreille : _

-_Alors Hermione , tu n'as toujours pas honte d'être parmi les Serpentards ,sale sang de bourbe. Je te ferais payer crois moi . Tu me supplieras de te tuer tellement tu souffriras. _

_Hermione se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard rouge. Elle se rendit à sa place , le cours se déroula sans incidents majeurs , deux ou trois mots moqueurs et méchants de la part de Nott et Avery._

_En sortant de cours Hermione trébucha se prenant les pieds dans la jambe que Tom avait tendu à cet effet. celle-ci s'étalât de tout son long , faisant tombée sur elle divers flacons de potions. Hermione se retrouva recouverte de plusieurs liquides verdâtre et bleuâtre , ses cheveux prirent une jolie teinte violette , sa peau devint aussi blanche que la neige , ses ongles ressemblait désormais plus à des griffes de chats qu'à autre chose._

_-et bien sang de bourbe on est pas capable de mettre ses pied l'un devant l'autre sans tomber comme un bébé ? Tu fais pitié ! Tu n'as rien a faire à Poudlard. Je demande pourquoi LORD.. ne t'as pas tuée. Siffla Riddle un sourire mauvais._

_Hermione leva les yeux vers lui , apercevant son regard dénué d'émotions , vide , inhumain. La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir , essayant de garder le minimum de dignité qu'il lui restait et partie de la salle les larmes aux yeux parce ce qu'était devenue sa relation avec Tom. _

_Fin du flash back._

Hermione était désormais en haut de la tour d'astronomie ,regardant le ciel sombre remplie de minuscules particules lumineuse qui l'avait toujours fascinée, Hermione aimait regarder les étoiles pour réfléchir mais aujourd'hui la jeune Serpentarde n'avait plus d'admiration pour elles , pour plus rien , peu à peu elle avait perdue le goût à la vie se lassant de tout. La jeune femme monta sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie et l'enjamba . Elle commença à lâcher prise quand des bruits de pas se fi entendre dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie.

Hermione lacha sa prise et commença sa chute , elle ferma les yeux puis plus rien…

__________________________________________________________

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blanc , elle reconnu les lits de l'infirmerie , elle se redressa et croisa le regard du professeur Dumbledore fixé sur elle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Professeur …que fais-je ici ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

-Vous avez fait une ''chute'' du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Tom vous a surpris et vous a évité un contact violent avec le sol, vous étiez apparemment évanouie et quand il vous à ramassée vous étiez brûlante de fièvre. On peut dire que monsieur Riddle vous a sauvé la vie. Fit le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione baissa les yeux sous le rapport de futur directeur.

Devant le silence de son élève , le directeur des Griffy continua sont petit discours.

-Je pense d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas un accident , n'est-ce pas miss Granger…devant le silence de son élève , Dumbledore continua . Pourquoi avoir sauter ?

-Je ..j'ai eu un gros coup de cafard , je n'en pouvais plus ..pardonnez moi professeur. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuse miss , mais à Monsieur Riddle, il était drôlement inquiet à votre sujet. Répondit le directeur de Griffondor.

-Comment …il était inquiet ? C'est peu probable . Fit Granger en baissant la tête.

-Pourtant il vous a veillé jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveillé jeune fille, il est présentement derrière la porte . Fit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune Griffondor.

-Comment ? Fit la jeune fille complètement abasourdi .

Pour tout réponse , Dumbledore se leva , tourna les talons et sortie de l'infirmerie. Hermione se recoucha sur l'oreiller prête à se rendormir assommée par la fièvre. Cependant à l'entente de pas qui se rapprochaient , Hermione rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa gauche , ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

-To…tom ..commença la jeune fille en se levant de son lit

-Reste donc allongée ! Tu as de la fièvre , tu dois te reposer ! Fit Riddle d'une voix autoritaire.

Hermione s'exécuta , ne lâchant pas des yeux le beau Serpentard. Tom s'approcha de la jeune fille , toucha son front , alla au pied du lit , pris un petit flacon avec un liquide de couleur bleu turquoise et le fit boire à Hermione.

-C'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Mme Pamoda veut que tu en prenne trois fois par jour , tu reste jusqu'à demain soir. Tu es en sous alimentation …peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? Fit Tom en fronçant les sourcils .

La jeune fille était abasourdi devant les émotions qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les yeux du jeune Serpentard. Il n'y avait aucune haine , juste de la colère , de l'inquiétude et à son grand étonnement de la tendresse.

-Je …je …te demande pardon. Dit la jeune fille en bégayant.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Tom surpris devant l'air abattu de la jeune Serpentarde .

-Je n'aurais jamais du te mentir Tom , maintenant tu me haie , je ne supporte pas ça, je n'en pouvais plus ,c'est pour ça que j'ai sauté …pour … fit la Hermione.

-Pour ? Demanda Riddle pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Pour mettre fin à cette souffrance … je n'aie plus goût à rien , plus de désir , j'arrive plus à manger , ni à dormir depuis le soir de noël … pardonne moi je t'en pris Tom … dit Granger.

L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard regarda l'ancienne Griffondors , avec une expression plus qu'étonnée devant la révélation de la jeune fille .

-tu voulais tout de même me tuer …dit Tom dans un murmure

Hermione baissa les yeux à l'entente de la phrase du jeune homme.

-C'est vrai , je devais t'éliminer , empêcher le jeune homme que tu es de devenir le plus horrible des mages noir dans mon époque…mais je , je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de toi , je refuse de te tuer c'est au dessus de mes forces , je ne le peux . Dit Hermione d'une traite en fixant Tom

-Je crois que tu m'as réellement prouvé tes sentiments en voulant mettre fin à tes jours , je ne puis douter de ce que tu ressent à mon égard désormais , pardonne moi d'avoir douté ,d'avoir été horrible avec toi et pardonne moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici . Dit Tom

Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha de Granger et pose ses lèvres , foide comme le marbre , sur celle de la jeune fille. Leur baiser était au début timide , réservée , puis il devint peu à peu passionné , les deux jeunes gens y mettaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l 'un pour l'autre.

Ni Tom , ni Hermione n'avaient jamais ressenti cela dans un baiser ,.

Hermione mis fin au baiser , à bout de souffle.

-Tu devrais dormir ,je repasserais demains , je t'apporterais les cours . Dit Tom en embrassant le front d'Hermione pendant qu'il rallongeait celle-ci dans me lit.

-Je t'aime . Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il reparti hors de l'infirmerie .

__________________________________________________________

**Fin du chapitre 6 **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé , un ti review s'il vous plait ^^**

**¤misskitsune93 ¤ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé : **Hermione pour sauver Harry retourne dans le passé pour tuer Tom Riddle, afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Mais cela va s'avérer pas aussi facile que ça ...surtout qu'en les sentiments s'en mêlent.

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que le déroulement de l'histoire qui m'appartienne.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Hermy** : merci pour ta review , voici la suite .

**Konomu-imouto: **merci beaucoup , je suis contente que cela te plaise, voici la suite ^^

**Mam'zelle gaby**: oui tout s'était arrangée , je te laisse voir la suite pour juger de la durée de cet améliorement ^^

**Evrane** : je suis gâtée dis moi , deux reviews , j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.

**Anna.m : **Je te remerci énormément pour très ton reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite, bisous .

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et pardonnez moi pour mon (énorme) retard .**

**Chapitre 7:**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin , avec une nette amélioration , sa fièvre était tombée , elle remarqua un poids sur le côté gauche de son lit , la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la provenance de ce dit poids et fut surprise de voir que Tom s'était assoupi , la tête dans ses bras sur son lit. Une légère teinte rosé vint colorer les joues de la jeune sorcière ébahit devant l'image du beau serpentard endormi près d'elle. Elle glissa ses doigts fins dans les boucles noirs du jeune homme d'une manière très tendre. Le jeune homme plissa des paupières et se réveilla sous ce doux contact.

-Bonjour mon Ange des Ténèbres . Dit Tom d'une voix ensommeillée en se redressant sur sa chaise afin de regarder sa petite amie.

-Bonjour . Tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Avec un sourire Tom lui répondit qu'il s'était inquièté de son état de santé dans la nuit , ne réussisant pas à dormir , il avait mis fin à ses inquiètudes en rejoignant Hermione et qu'apparement il avait réussit à trouver le sommeil.

Devant le discours du jeune Serpentard , l'ancienne griffondors ne put s'empecher de de rougir brutalement et de poser ses lèvres contre celle du mystérieux jeune homme,

-T'es vraiment adorable...j'aime ce Tom là . Lui murmura t-elle.

La journée passa agréablement vite aux yeux de la jeune fille , Tom lui avait rapporter ses cours et des livres pour qu'elle puisse se distraire en attendant sa sortie qui était prévue le soir même.

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'Hermione l'aurais cru, effectivement celle-ci ayant passé sa journée dans ses cours n'avait pas vu le temps passé et s'était rendue compte de l'heure seulement lorsque Tom suivit de l'infirmière de Poudlard vinrent la chercher.

Hermione suivait Tom depuis plus de dix minutes sans échanger le moindre mot , ils marchaient dans le silence le plus total et cela pesa énormément à la jeune sorcière qui se demandait les raisons du changement de comportement de son aimé.

-Tom! Dit brusquement la jeune fille en s'arretant derrière le jeune homme.

Celui-ci surpris se retourna d'un air las.

-Oui ? Demanda froidement le jeune serpentard.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi redeviens tu distant et froid avec moi ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix paniquée qui finnissait dans un murmure.

-Rien , j'étais simplement dans mes pensées. Arrête dont de paniquer comme cela, c'est desespérent. Répondit le jeune homme

-Et je peux savoir à quoi ce que tu pensais ? À quel sang de bourbe tu vas tuer ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton glacial ce qui étonna notre Serpentard national.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prends Mione? Demanda Tom en s'approchant de la jeune femme tout en la fixant dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Rien excuse moi ...j'ai juste eu peur que tu ne m'aime plus de nouveau. Répondit la lionne avec une voix étranglée.

Tom soupira puis serra la jeune femme contre lui entourant le corps de la jeune fille de ses bras musclés et protecteurs .

Quand Tom senti que la jeune fille s'était détendu , il la relacha et repris la marche , tout en maintenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Arrivés devant la salle commune des serpentards , Hermione s'arrêta , Tom la regarda intrigué par son air anxieu.

-Tom , j'aimerais que devant les autres , tu m'appelle toujours Reita. Je les mettrais au courant à l'heure venue. Fit la brunette en fixant le jeune homme avec un regard determiné.

-Comme tu voudras .Mais Avery et Nott se doutent de quelque chose cependant. Dit Tom de manière très calme.

Hermione haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle commune suivit par l'héritier de Salazar.

La princesse des lions regarda tout autour d'elle sans voir personne, elle se tourna et regarda son aimé d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est l'heure du dîner mon ange. Répondit Tom à la question silencieuse de la brunette.

Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir afin de poser les livres et autres parchemins que lui avait ramené le jeune Lord Voldemort à l'infirmerie puis redescendi et s'avança vers le jeune homme. La jeune fille se posta devant Tom qui en l'attendant s'était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune , face à la cheminée. Tom regarda la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil de façon interrogatrice , tandis qu'elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de la manière la plus fougeuse qu'il soit. Tout d'abord surpris par l'attitude de son aimée , il répondit au baiser de manière toute aussi passionnée . Tom attrapa la jeune femme au niveau de la taille pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux puis dans un élan de passion renversa la jeune femme , se retrouvant ainsi allongé au dessus d'elle.

Les échanges se firent de plus en plus passionnée , la langue du jeune serpentard bataillant avec celle de l'ancienne lionne pour savoir qui avait le dessus , puis la bouche de Riddle délaissa la bouche tant désirée de la jeune lionne, pour s'aventurer dans le cou de celle-ci. En sentant le souffle chaud de Tom dans son cou , Granger frissonna de tout son corps , en s'appercevant du désir de plus en plus grand de la jeune femme , Tom souri puis posa ses lévres dans ce fameux cou, laissant une trainée de baisers . Hermione ne put s'empecher de pousser un gémissement et s'attaqua également au cou du jeune garçon . La jeune lionne croisa les yeux du jeune Voldemort et vit que son regard avait noirci par le désir , faisant monter le sien crescendo. Les mains des Tom remontèrent le haut de la jeune femme lentement quand un gargouillement venant du ventre d'Hermione se firent entendre. Granger rougie sous la gêne en entendant Tom grogner de frustration.

-Je suis désolée mon amour. Dit Hermione en baissant le regard.

-Ce n'est rien , tu dois mourir de faim , après tout c'est pas à l'infirmerie que t'as pu manger à ta faim. Répondit Tom en se relevant.

Hermione se leva à son tour , en replassant correctement ses vetêments .

-Allons rejoindre les autres à la Grande salle, ils seront contents de te revoir. Sandy et Melvin se sont fait du souci pour toi. Dit Tom avant de remettre sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Puis il saisi la main de la jeune lionne , et l'entraina vers la grande salle.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille , Tom ne lacha pas sa main mais ressera son étreinte.

Hermione et Tom repérèrent leurs amis et allèrent se placer à leurs côtés. Quand la jeune fille pris place à la table de Serpentards une tornade de cheveux noir s'abatie sur elle.

-Rei-chan ! Tu m'as vraiment trop manqué ! Dit Sandy en continuant de serrer son amie dans les bras.

-Sandy lâche là elle va étouffer la pauvre. S'exclama Malfoy dans un rire.

La brunette remercia silencieusement son blondinet quand elle s'aperçu que l'héritière de la famille Black se rasseillait à sa place.

-En tout cas tu nous auras donné une peur bleue et des soucis Princesse. Dit Melvin en regardant son amie qui baissait le regard devant cette remarque.

-Désolée , mais je ne tiens pas à reparler de cela ! Dit Hermione en defiant le jeune Malfoy et la jeune Black du regard.

Tout deux , d'abord surpris se regardèrent puis acquièserent ce qui fit sourire leurs ami , non pas un sourire heureux mais reconnaissant.

Le repas repris son cours habituel sous les remarques de Sandy et les blagues vaseuses du jeune Malfoy.

Cette scène ne passa pas inarperçue aux yeux d'un certain sorcier qui regardait cette scène , d'un regard brillant à travers ses lunettes en demie lune, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage .

De retour dans la salle commune , les quatre compères s'installèrent sur les canapés face à la cheminée. Tom et la jeune lionne prirent place sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient quelques instants plus tôt ce qui n'échappa pas Hermione qui rougie instantanément. En voyant la jeune femme rougir l'héritier de Salazar se pencha vers elle.

-Cela te rappelle des souvenirs mon ange ? Susurra Tom d'une voix suave.

-Arrête ! Répondit Hermione en repoussant le futur mage noir d'une main sur son torse tout en rigolant nerveusement.

Tom compris que ce rire traduisait la gêne de la jeune femme ce qu'il lui donna un sourire en coin.

Cette scène n'échappa à Malfoy et à la jeune Black qui échangèrent un regard complice .

Lorsqu'il fut décreté qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher , Tom , en oubliant ses amis , embrassa sa belle d'une manière tendre puis se dirigea vers son dortoir suivit de Malfoy qui lui mit une accolade dans le dos ce qui lui rapporta un regard noir de la part du jeune Serpentard , ce qui fit trembler le blondinet et à l'inverse , Tom lui éclata d'un rire froid , content de voir sa supériorité.

De leur côté , les filles grimpèrent à leurs dortoir quand Sandy passat ses bras autour du coup de Hermione pour sussurer à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Dis moi Reita , tu n'aurais rien à me raconter par hasard ? Demanda la jeune Black d'une voix enjouée.

-Je te raconte tout promis, mais avant lache moi et avance ! Dit Hermione quelque peu génée .

Sandy tapa dans ses mains , depassa Hermione et entra dans la chambre avec une rapidité qui traduisait son impatience.

-On dirait une gamine à qui on a promis des tas de poupées Barbies. Pensa la jeune femme exaspérée par l'attitude enfantine et enjouée , un peu trop même , de son amie.

La jeune lionne rentra dans le dortoir et ferma la porte derrière elle pour être sur de ne pas être entendue.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**je sais qu'il est très court , mais l'inspiration m'a énormément manqué. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce très long retard , avec la faculté et les patiels je n'avais plus de temps pour moi ,vous m'en voyez navrée. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait , bien que je n'en suis pas très fière.**

**En tout cas Reviews please ! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent.**

**¤misskitsune93¤**


End file.
